Waltz for Lightning
by Lux-9
Summary: Sequel to Unworldly Warriors. Men dream of her...Caius' stubbornness leads him to believe that Lightning only belongs to HIM & no man should dare step in between them. But she keeps a cool head. Noel & Mog quarrel. CaiusXLight - a slight HopeXLight. R&R.


**A/N:** Hai everyone! ^(^A^)^ ***tacklehugs*** Thank you so much for those who reviewed **A Brief Respite** & **Unworldly Warriors**! Because of you, I developed this into a series! Funtimes, right? n.n

^ A ^ I just typed this...2, or so hours ago.. Of course, after having my ideas- Tch. Whatever, it doesn't matter! What matters is that a new FFXIII-2 story is here! YAY!

OMG! O.O Did you see Caius in the New Adventures trailer? ***HEART*** ZOMFG! So badass! n.n I'm getting all fuzzy now! When he grabbed the Shiva, n.n I was begining to feel this...sense of pride for not doubting his badasstitude! ^A^ ROCK MY WORLD, CAIUS!

Oh, oh.. And yeah.. Hope! Funtimes. He grew up...(still looks fuzzy to me!~ x"3) But cute! My, my... Momma's boy sure has matured.. ***checks out CG render of new Hope*** ... u_u Yes...quite mature.. ***nods*** ..

And LAWL at Noel yelling at Snow! xD Snow.. Come'on, buddy! Take use of those titanium knuckles, why don't you?~

AND Yuel! Hmmm... She..creeps me the fuck out.. D: Her voice is soo eerie! D''x ***shudder* *shudder***.. And, oh! I dun trust her!~ u_U Hm? Oh, no! It has nothing to do with her travelling with Caius ***clenches fists beneath desk*** Nothing. At. All!~ u_u

Sazh! D: For the love of FUCK! Please be playable! I luv Sazh! Dx ***sobs*** ... :"0 Remember that scene...***sniffle***..that he was about to kill himself in FFXIII? .. D'X So touching! Best scene in FF13 U_U That game was too Japo-Cheezy drama! But fun, nevertheless! n.n ..I'm hoping FFXIII-2'll be awesomer! u-u (it BETTER be!)

Aniwai. Nuff talk.

**R E A D!~**

**PS.** I think...some shit in here is rated M.. o.o But nothing too hardcore .u_u. Fret not, cream puffs~ ( -.-)~

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> [Square Enix] ftw! ^0^

* * *

><p><strong>Waltz for Lightning<span> . : .~<span>**

_Nostalgia._

A familiar scent overwhelmed Noel Kreiss' nose, and his strikingly blue eyes exposed themselves beneath tired eyelids.

He was apparently lying on his stomach against the grassy ground- his cheek pressing against something damp, and...disgusting.

An irked groan escaped his lips.

He rolled his eyes tiredly- _'Familiar scent, huh? Figured I was finally...'_

He pressed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up- smudging the vulgarity off of his right cheek with the back of his hand.

He looked around him, and his eyes widened at the familiar village that he'd originated from, and he couldn't help the happy breath that escaped him; "Home..."

The brown haired young man scanned for any flowery, melodramatic, pink haired girl, and the annoying Moogle that he absolutely detested, and literally jumped thrillingly at their absence.

**"I'M HOME!"** He yelled happily at the top of his lungs.

He looked around for people, but noticed not many around due to his being in a secluded area.

Happily, he ran to the familiar route to his house- literally hugging and kissing the the people he bumped into on the way, yelling the statement; "I'm home!" over and over again.

"What a crazy young man..." A too old elder shook his head, scratching his lengthy beard.

He looked at the man from the distance, whom jumped and shouted happily.

"Do you think he's a witch?" Asked his deaf wife.

"Honey, that belief is way too old... Even for us.."

"What was that? You know I can't hear well from my left ear!"

Noel breathlessly ran to the house he grew up in; "Mom!" He called out.

As he neared the house, he pulled to a halt as he heard something.

He heard music- old sounding classic music.

"Huh?" He arched an eyebrow.

Then, he heard something slam from the inside, making him jump.

"Wha- What's going on?" He mumble-asked himself as he went ahead and opened the door, the music becoming even clearer.

"Mom!" He called out- cupping a hand around his mouth.

Calling out to her again, he received no response.

Moreover, somebody was in his house.

He heard faint grunts and loud slams coming from one of the rooms.

Taking his swords out, he swallowed and carefully walked towards the room resonating all those sounds.

_'Am I interfering in-'_

He heard a rather loud slam this time- making him literally jump back in alert.

He could have sword things were being thrown inside.

"Who's there?" The blue eyed man asked.

The sounds seemed to have quieted down- no, but silenced, as he twisted the door knob and opened up the bedroom door.

…

His swords dropped from his hands- letting out a "clunk" that was the only thing that broke the silence.

His jaw dropped.

And eyes widened.

The room was in disarray.

Torn apart.

Silver white feathers floated around the room, and scattered around the floor.

Black and silver armors littered with their belonging swords.

On the white bed, Noel saw Cocoon's heroin and Etro's protector, Lightning, with her attractive toned back completely exposed to him, except for her rear, which was barely covered by the thin white sheet.

A long purple bandanna was idly looped around her neck.

She looked over her shoulder- noting Noel's presence, and her cheeks powdered at a rosy pink.

Her lips parted to a soft gasp.

A lightly tanned large hand reached for her cheeks and brushed at her pink bangs, his first finger curled to run down her bold cheek.

Noel's lips trembled, as he searched for a response.

Sitting up, was a tall man with a slender, and attractively muscular body- long purple hair running down his broad shoulders- his bandana wasn't present as it was looped around the female warrior's neck.

"Ca-Ca-Cai-" Uttered the younger brown haired male.

For a brief moment, Caius smirked proudly, then let out an annoyed; "Humph," before burying his head in the crook of Lightning's neck- his hands exploring Lightning's magnificent naked body.

The pink haired 24 year old turned to face her rival and smiled- wrapping her arms around him.

Noel shook his head- horrified; "No... This cannot be happening! **THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!**"

As they willingly went to kissing each other, a scream threatened to make its way out before a spell was cast on him- draining his energy away.

"_Now,_ where were we?~" He asked- grabbing her by her bare shoulders.

Lightning smiled softly and played with the bandana- looping it around his neck this time.

Chuckling, he shook his head; "Now, now.. You know I cannot trust you that far.. What if you try to kill me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Lightning exclaimed- speaking for the first time since Noel arrived.

Noel, whom was shaking as he lied on the ground- almost drained of life, uttered another; "N-No..."

Lightning smirked and tied Caius' wrists behind his head, and he grinned mischievously at her; "Your plea to merge with me is evident in your eyes." He spoke- his voice, heavy, and low.

Lightning's face heated up, and she tightened her grip on his broad shoulders; "Shut up!"

She shot her eyes open at an impressive feel of his fine muscles- her hands running down his chest in a feathery and curious manner- teasing him.

He smirked.

As Lightning quickly bent to place an angry kiss on her rival's lips, Noel tightened his eyes shut, and felt his head being given a poke.

Make that several pokes.

He gritted his teeth.

**"Kupooo! Get up, Kupo!"**

Of course he had to been having a nightmare.

He opened his eyes and greeted the Moogle with a glare, and before he had a chance to spit out a harsh word at the annoying mythical creature, he let out a loud wince and grabbed the back of his head; "Gah! God... Did I sleep on a boulder, or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually, that's...exactly what happened, Noel." Serah, whom was standing by his side the entire time, spoke, now kneeling by her partner and placing a feminine hand on his shoulder.

Noel turned his head to face her, arching an eyebrow.

"You got into a fight with Mog [In **Unworldly Warriors**], and he _accidentally_ casted a thundaga spell on you- zapping you all the way here. And then you fainted." The pink haired 21 year old notified the bewildered brown haired man, who's heart was now welling up with anger at the Moogle.

He snapped his head towards him and glared at him- gritting his teeth; "You casted a spell on me? **You BITCH!**"

Mog shrieked and jumped in the air- frighteningly; "Kupo! My body went on autopilot mode, Kupo! There was nothing I could DOOOO! Kupo!" He whirled around frantically.

"_Autopilot?_ You cast Thundaga at me, and you call that autopilot?"

"**Guys!**" Serah silenced- standing between them.

Once they shut up, she let out a sigh, then forced a smile- impressed by her tactic to shut them up- little did she know that they feared her serious face whom reminded them of her older sister.

"Let's just...rest for the night." She spoke- looking at the two, then nodded; "I'm going to go sit with Yuel." She looked at Noel; "You should come over, too. Caius is probably on his way, and I know how much you want to kill him...and _failtrying_.." She added that part lowly, but before Noel had a chance to speak, she turned and began to walk away; "Come'on. Yuel is barbecuing some Chocobos. Apparently, she refuses to let us leave without treating us to dinner."

Noel's eyes shot open at the thought of eating a BBQed Chocobo.

"Yum! I love BBQed Chocobos! Kupo!" Mog nodded and flew behind Serah, before he felt a fist sized rock being tossed at him in the back- causing him to fall on its large pink nose; "KupooOoOoo!"

It moved its small stubby hands to massage its back- only having its small back be out of reach, and Mog cursed at himself for being a Moogle. He shrugged, _'Oh, well, Kupo! I'll just have to ask Serah to give me a back rub, Kupo!' _And he fantasized at the thought dreamily.

Noel tackled the creature, but Mog flew out of reach quickly.

"Get back here!" Noel threatened, charging at it with its swords.

"Kupo! If you hurt me, I will tell Serah you were having dreams about her sister! Kupo!"

Noel stopped- deadpanned, and his jaw dropped; "Uh..WHAT?"

The Moogle nodded threateningly at Noel; "I'll do that, Kupo!"

Was he talking in his sleep?

"Question, kupo! Why were you also dreaming about Caius?"

Noel's eyes widened like hot cakes.

Mog faced the ground; "Do you have the hots for him, Kupo?"

"What? No! That's not it!"

Moogle turned and flew away, yelling; "You're one sick jerk face, Kupo!"

Noel grit his teeth, then cast Blizarra at the flying creature, which yelped; "Kupo! Heeeelp!"

"Don't you touch that Moogle!" Came a familiar voice.

Noel stopped his approach, and looked over his shoulder as their short haired informant walked towards him- looking furious.

By her, walked the director.

In other words, the now 24 year old Hope Estheim- the fangirls keeper, er, I mean, the de facto.

The silver haired director had a somewhat disturbed looking expression on his face as he studied Noel.

Alyssa let out an angry huff as she walked by the brown haired man, then knelt to pick up Mog; "There, there..." She pet its head.

"Kupo..." Mog feigned innocence and nuzzled to her chest.

"Awwe!" She hugged the Moogle, and glared furiously at Noel; "Noel, you ass!"

"You were having dreams about...Light?" Hope finally spoke- a question directed to Noel.

Noel's eyes found his, and he let out a sigh as he put his weapons back.

_'Light, huh?' _Noel placed his hands on his hips and parted his lips to speak, only to find no words, so he nodded his head instead.

Hope drew his eyebrows aggressively, then feigned a blank face, which was difficult for him to perform.

The director inhaled a breath, then nodded; "I see..."

"I...can't really control my dreams, you know." Noel added.

Hope nodded and walked by him; "Yes. Yes, perhaps you're right."

Disturbing images filled the 24 year old's head, and for some reason, he whirled around and threw a rough punch at Noel- causing him to fall back on his rear.

Surprised at his own actions, Hope shot his eyes open and let out an inaudible gasp.

Noel grit his teeth in pain, and massaged at a new formed bruise on his cheek; "Tch.. What the hell, man?"

Hope widened his eyes, and looked down; "Eh... Sorry. Got a little carried away. My body went on autopilot mode."

Noel resisted killing himself, and didn't notice Hope pulling him to his feet.

The 24 year old's gloved hand glowed in a surrealistic green, and he moved to heal Noel's cheek, before he slapped his hand away; "Ugh. Don't touch me! I'll let Serah do it! Her hands are much gentler than yours!"

* * *

><p><strong>Valhalla <strong>

Lightning was sulking.

Odin was standing across from her- his arms crossed.

A scoff escaped her for the trillionth time that night, and Odin knew what more she was going to be complaining about.

"He kissed me. The bastard had the guts to kiss me..."

The slow movement of wind caused the feathery sash to below delicately.

"No, I didn't allow him to! I was-"  
>"Tch..." She shook her head.<p>

Then, a soft angry blush took over her pale cheeks; "I don't know anymore, Odin."

She pushed herself off the wall and smiled at her Eidolon; "That concludes my rant."

Odin said something, and she chuckled; "Yes, my long, 4 hour rant, that revolves around Caius."

She stopped.

His name felt heavy in her tongue, and her body and face would heat up at the mention of him.

"I'm fine, let's go." She answered Odin.

As she walked to let him carry her back to the shrine, she stopped as her ears rung.

She inhaled; "Something's coming!"

Valhala's keeper took a battle stance as she tried to locate where the sound was coming from, and she knew it was-

Suddenly, a large, bear-like figure warped in front of her.

The light dispensed from the figure, revealing no other than Snow Villiers- now donned in more of a street-like get-up, that made Lightning roll her eyes.

"Snow. What are you doing here?" Her tone of voice was annoyed and calm- not about Snow, but for the fact that it not being the presence she sensed.

_'Someone else is here! And I know who!'_

Snow shook his head (he was sitting on his rear), and pressed at his temples, blinking.

Upon recognizing the voice, a large grin took over his lips; "Lightning!"

He quickly stood up; "Light! I missed ya!"

As he ran towards him with open arms, Lightning shot her eyes open and pushed him out of the way; "Watch out!" Just in time for him to evade an angrily powerful slash from her handsome rival- whom now seemed angry for whatever reason.

He exhaled an angry breath; "Who is this...? This...CRETIN!" He angrily asked noone in particular- tightening his hold of his large, and funky bladed sword.

Lightning grit her teeth- she knew Caius didn't really leave Valhalla! _'That stealthy bastard!'_

Snow shook his head- massaging his forehead; "Damn, sis... Is this your boyfriend?"

The pink haired woman readied her blade; "Hardly!"

Caius threw a hand out and stomped on the ground angrily- cracking the ground beneath his feet; "I know for a fact that he is not your brother!"

"I dunno... Kinda reminds me of you.." Snow added- standing up and smiling.

He looked at Caius, whom was glaring at Lightning.

Snow grinned; _'He's definitely her boyfriend!'_  
>He put a hand out for him to shake; "Hi. I'm Snow Villie- oomph!" Caius grabbed his chin with one hand- threatening to smash his skull.<p>

Lightning was surprised to see him lift the blonde heavy weight in one hand, and toss him towards a building.

She gasped; "Snow!"

He turned his head to look at her- amethyst eyes, meeting her electrifyingly blue ones; "Who. Is. He?"

His voice was almost threatening, and Lightning didn't understand why.

But she smirked, Snow would endure the pain, and she could always spare some time for a good fight with her rival.

She rested her sword over her shoulder; "Why? What's it to you?~"

Caius was beyond jealous, and he refused to admit it.  
>His jealousy was intense. Just the fact that seeing Lightning by another man was enough to boil his insides in anger, and his jealousy drove him.<p>

Lightning belonged to him!

And only him!

Odin readied his blade, and charged at Caius.

Caius grit his teeth, and delivered a destructively powerful kick at the Eidolon just as he was about to attack the warrior.

Lightning was worried about Odin, as she immediately whirled around and gasped as it fell back- crashing into the ground miserably.

Turning back around, she saw that Caius was right in front of her.

He looked down at her shorter form, then tossed his sword back.

Instead, he readied his fists and magic; "Everything will be explained in a fight!"

Lightning scoffed and tossed her weapon aside as well; "Time to play!~"

She motioned for him to come for it, to which he grinned to; "A fair fighter... That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Snow dusted off his shoulders and sighed- witnessing a heavy physical+magic fight go on between Ligh and her boyfriend.<p>

He let out a cheering whistle; "GO SIS! I'M ROOTING FOR YOU!" He yelled with his hands cupping the sides of his mouth.

As he said that, he watched as a series of powerful magic flew his way; "Oh shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I may have let Caius DRY- cry in Unworldly Warriors- HEY! ONLY REAL MEN CRY! DX  
>Besides, he was feigning crying to Yuel u_u ..<p>

Anway n.n Putting that aside... What'd you think?~ ~

This story is different from the others. Its centered more on Lightning and her appeal. Take notice from the VERY beginning of this story, where Noel first sees her, naked, on top of Caius... He comments on her toned back...etc. Then after that, Caius plays around with her.. Then there's Hope.. No longer the little teenager with monstrous crushes xD .. Snow's sudden appearance in Valhalla.. Caius' mad jealousy habits... Then there's Odin- going to protect Light from harm as always.. ITS ALL REVOLVED AROUND HER!

She doesn't respond so easily to love, apparently. It'll take time for her to finally give in to Caius u_u

Did you notice how HORRIFIED Noel gets at the thought of Light and Caius together? xD

An interesting note: Originally, I was going to name this story "A Dream Manifests" in reference to the dream, or rather, nightmare that Noel was having of them. Manifests as in- that may very well materialize in reality... But I decided to go with this, because the sequel to this baby will revolve around Caius- THE DREAMS OF CAIUS, to be specific xD Well, can't go off giving you spoilers...

Aniiwaii. Let me know what you think, and

**R E V I E W !~**

[Random thought: I really hope this story gets moar reviews than the previous two... ***hint* *HINT*** .. n.n]


End file.
